Pin in the Neck
by lalchan
Summary: 'I've never wanted to be known as a prodigy.  The attention I received in my past life was quite enough for me.' Slightly AU. May be continued if I figure out how.


I've never wanted to be known as a prodigy. The attention I received in my past life was quite enough for me. I probably could have been one if I wanted to . . . but I was happy to live a slow life with my two living and loving parents. I made it a show of saying I would be a prodigy when I got my Sharingan, but only because, what kind of Uchiha would I be if I didn't? Secretly, I hoped I never received that 'gift.' The thought of having blood red eyes was never something I would be comfortable with, not after him.

So I didn't really try that hard. I made slightly above average grades, pleased my parents, and never bothered to keep up the cold mask that most Uchiha (as well as the majority of the war worn shinobi) always wore, instead opting for a friendly and helpful smile that was always willing to help. And it wasn't a mask either. I always liked helping people, and now that I didn't have to worry about prophecies, Dark Wizards, hundreds of people's hopes and dreams all relying on me, as well as the attention of the media, I could focus on just the simple things, like saving little girl's cats from trees, or helping old ladies carry their groceries.

I didn't really try to be punctual. I didn't try to be late either, but if their was a choice between helping someone, and being punctual . . . punctuality was kind of low on my list of important things.

That was only one of the reasons why Kakashi disliked me.

He was so uptight. A prodigy if there ever was one, and he knew it. Well, at least he wasn't prideful and always bragging, I probably would have refused to be on his team if he was, but he didn't have a problem with letting me know that my skills were miniscule compared to his. I tried to ignore it, but sometimes it still got to me.

Of course, when Minato Sensei finally explained _why_ he was like that, I felt kind of bad for him. It earned him some respect in my book, and I thought maybe, just maybe, we'd be able to get along after that.

But of course, he was able to loose all that in one blow.

With Rin.

I . . . had a soft spot for her, I admit. She was sweet, and even though I was young, I still remembered things from the past, and that feeling . . .

And her hair . . . it was brown, but with an almost red tinge that . . . well, I guess you could say it reminded me of someone(several someones) who were very special to me.

So when Kakashi refused to rescue her, it was the last straw.

It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, rushing in and playing hero. I wasn't the hero of this story anymore, after all. I may be an excellent wizard and prodigy when it came to dueling and quidditch, but even in my best in my past life, I would have done well to make an average ninja sweat in combat.

When Kakashi jumped in to save me, I was filled with such an odd feeling. Like I was supposed to be the one who saved people. I was the one who was supposed to jump in front of other people stupidly. I was angry at him, for being so stupid and getting hurt again. I may have been an average ninja, but I could be better . . . I had to protect him, he was just a kid! I'd already lived my life, I shouldn't need protecting!

That's when he looked at me, at my eyes, and I knew. The Sharingan had activated. For a moment I was scared, and I hadn't been truly scared in a long time, but then I buried that feeling. It was just a tool, like another spell, or jutsu. I could use it to save Rin and help Kakashi.

So the two of us did just that, we went after Rin, and I was suddenly very happy. Kakashi wasn't as cold as he let on, and maybe, just maybe, part of that was because of me. With my insistance that what his father did was right, and that abandoning friends was the lowliest thing one could do, he seemed to have realized I was right, and to accept that, putting his life on the line to save us.

So when he was knocked out, and the rock began to fall down around us, I did the only thing I could.

I shoved him out of the way.

In my first life, I came close to death so many times, it became sort of a joke to my friends(after they got over the fact that I had almost died). 'Oh, Harry just almost died again,' they would say, looking angry at me for being so careless, but then slapping me on the back and telling me I was the luckiest man alive, laughing all the time.

So I guess when the rock knocked me to the ground, and began to crush me, I was a little surprised, because I knew I was dying.

The only thought that went through my head was 'That was fast.'

Rin and Kakashi's shocked faces were looking over me.

Kakashi yelled my name, then tried to lift the rock that covered half of me.

Idiot, I couldn't help but think. "Kakashi . . ." Wow, it took a lot of energy to talk. "That's enough. It's over for me."

I swallowed. "The right side of my body is crushed. It has no feeling."

"No . . . this . . . why?" Rin gasped, and I thought I heard a sniffle. She was crying for me. I felt warm all of a sudden. This was the best way to die, saving my two good friends. The first time . . . I had outlived most of my friends. It had been lonely during those last years. But now, they would feel lonely because I was gone. But what could I do?

"Dammit!" Kakashi growled. It was hard to see, but I glimpsed his kneeling form on the hard rock, pounding his fist against the ground. "I . . . if I had gone along with what you'd said from the beginning and went with you to save Rin, this wouldn't have happened!"

What could I do? To help that pain?

"What kind of commander . . . what kind of Jounin . . .?"

"Hey . . ." I managed, and suddenly, I had an idea. There were stories in the Uchiha clan of dying Sharingan holders giving their eyes to close family members, so, why could I give mine to Kakashi? It was my fault his other was ruined. "Forget it."

I tried to reach my hand toward him, but it didn't get very far. It did draw his attention though. "I'm . . . the only one . . . who didn't get you a present."

"I've been thinking . . . about what would be good . . . don't worry it won't be 'useless baggage.'" I managed to smile slightly at that. Kakashi was staring at me, as if hoping my present would be to suddenly miraculously live.

"It's . . . this Sharingan . . . of mine."

It would be oddly fitting, I decided. The eye he lost saving me would be returned now. "I . . . think that you are a good Jounin . . . just like . . . all the people in the village say. So please . . . take my gift."

Rin rubbed away her tears. She was so brave, like Ginny.

As she began to prepare for the operation, I looked at Kakashi. "I'm going to die anyway, but now . . . I can watch what you do . . . I'll become your eye, and I'll watch and wait for you."

The pain began to fade with my awareness, and as the world drifted into the familiar whiteness of a train station, I hoped I could keep my promise.

Finally, I would be the one waiting.

It was a nice change.

End-

A/N: The most depressing fic I have so far written. I hope you found it touching, I certainly did. *rubs nose with hanky*

I thought the idea up right when I read about Obito(chapter 239, if you want to reread the actual story; I used some of the dialogue, but not all), but was reminded of this bunny when I read Mahou Shinobi Obito by Chosha Kurenai, which you should all go read. It's really good.

Wondering about the title? 'Hari,' what Harry is usually written as when pronounced in Japanese, means needle/pin, and Obito means neck.

Please review


End file.
